My Sweet, Gentle KIDNAPPER?
by break.my.soul
Summary: I, Hinata Hyuuga, was kidnapped on my birthday by a sweet, gentle KIDNAPPER...


**Hmm…**

**I read several one-shots that inspired me to make one today. God, how good those one-shots that have 100 plus reviews…**

**Their authors' are GENIUSES!**

**-laughs-**

**I feel like I'm as enthusiastic as Naruto now!!! Heck yeah! Believe it! Okay… I'm going crazy… DATTEBAYO!**

* * *

_-My Sweet, Gentle KIDNAPPER?-_

Naruto and company were out for shopping.

They all have the same purpose: buy a gift for Hinata. Yep. Today's Hinata's birthday. (Fact: Hinata's Birthday is actually on December 27 so… belated Hafee berszhday Hinata-chan!)

"Hmmm… I think I should give her a lavender ribbon... Would it look good on Hinata? What do you all think?" Ino smiled while waving a lavender ribbon on her right hand.

"Yeah. I think that suits Hinata-chan!" Naruto's hands were at the back of his head seemingly bored but enthusiastic at the same time.

"What are you talking about Naruto? There's nothing that can't suit Hinata-chan!" Kiba proudly informed them.

"Hey… how about this butterfly ring for her?" Sakura asked.

"I think that's great." Lee answered.

Then… two shadows appeared on their sights. Shino's, and TenTen's…

"I already found my gift… it's a pair of heels with criss-cross straps… Hope Hinata will love this." TenTen sighed showing uncertainty.

"I'm sure she'll love that. She's not picky and we all know that. Wait a minute, how about you guys? What's your gift???" Ino raised an eyebrow as she stared at each and every faces of her friends.

"Uhmm... we already have a gift and it's not materialistic, though…" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Sakura seems to be interested. "Uh-huh? And what's that?"

"We'll sing for HINATA! And there's no exception for Shino and Lee." Kiba devilishly grinned.

"It's alright for us then… right Shino?" Lee poked Shino at his shoulders trying to get him in the reality world.

"Yeah, right."

"Okay then. I therefore wish it won't rain once y'all started to sing." Ino jokingly said. She didn't mean it.

They're all laughing as they started walking to Hinata's house.

* * *

_Hinata's house…_

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Hinata-sama? All of our friends are here." Neji knocked again but it seemed that Hinata was not in her room. "Hinata-sama? I'm going in now, okay?"

He pushed the door as fast as he could, worried. And as he expected, Hinata wasn't there. His eyes widened. He started to panic. Her windows were widely opened. The curtains were being swung by the cold wind. He then saw a letter… on Hinata's side table from some stranger.

'_She's kidnapped?'_

* * *

She could hear some unknown noises. She could feel the presence of a person beside her. She opened her eyes, slowly. The place was unfamiliar but it was astonishingly clean. It looked like an ordinary house and not an old warehouse or what like in most movies where there are kidnapping scenes. She was lying on a clean wooden floor.

"I'm glad you're already awake."

The voice was cold but quite familiar. She was finding its source… wanting to know who he is. Until finally, she saw a raven-haired guy with dark lonely eyes. His skin was pale like hers…

"S-Sasuke?" she stammered as she tried to stand up. She couldn't believe that right before her eyes was the Konoha's famous Sasuke Uchiha and the unbelievable part is… he's a KIDNAPPER? "Y-you k-kidnapped me…" her eyes widened as she uncontrollably sat down in a sofa.

"Hn."

"'Hn.'?" Okay… now Hinata should be thinking of 'what the heck is that! She kidnapped me and that's all he'll say to me? Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!'. That sort of things but our Hinata was not like that. "Why d-did you kidnap me?"

"Let's just say. It's a birthday gift."

"I didn't know k-kidnapping c-could be a gift." That made Sasuke smirked. Hinata then noticed a cake above a dining table behind the Uchiha… and Sasuke noticed that she was looking in that way so he began the conversation.

"It's for you." Obviously, he was talking about the cake.

Now, Hinata concluded that she really doesn't know what's going on. Why did he kidnap her on the first place? Okay… let's just say that it really was a birthday gift but…

"Why? Why are you doing this? I barely knew you and now I'm in your house! I really don't understand anything." she spoke out what was on her mind with no stutters. But—she lied when she said she barely knew him. Sasuke is her secret crush after she gave up on Naruto. No one noticed that. She finally learned how to keep self secrets now and that's a good thing. There's more that she wanted to say but she was stopped by a cold pale hand of Sasuke's.

"Don't think of me as your kidnapper. Think of me as your—"he sighed. "Admirer."

It was more like a command.

She blushed. He thinks of her the same way she thinks of him. She couldn't believe it! She did know that she's a quiet girl and unnoticeable but then— the Sasuke Uchiha admires her… for real!

'_How, why, when… WHAT?!' _Hinata thought.

She saw Sasuke smiled… for the very first time. And great thing was… it was a real smile. She then felt him pushing a loose strand of her hair at the back of her ear. "You looked beautiful tonight." He whispered.

* * *

"Oh my God! Hinata! Where the hell are you?" Sakura and the others were really worried. Ino was walking left and right repeatedly. Shino was outside trying to calm himself with his bugs. You could see the anger in Neji and Kiba's face. TenTen was sitting beside the phone waiting for a call from Hinata's kidnapper while… Naruto was eating RAMEN??

"Naruto! How could you eat in a situation like this? Hinata's gone!" Sakura punched him really hard but not as strong as Naruto expected. Sakura lost her strength because of too much anxiety.

"Sakura-chan! I know Hinata will be alright. She's a strong girl." Naruto grinned trying to comfort them all. "And… when I'm worried, all I can do is eat and eat just to forget my fears. Also, the kidnapper did say that he'll bring Hinata back, ne?"

"Okay. But—"She said, picking up the stranger's letter and read it wordlessly.

_I'll bring her back._

_Don't worry._

'_It may be true that the kidnapper is kind but--' _Sakura thought. "He's still a KIDNAPPER!" Now, all of them are staring at her. Wish she know, that it was Sasuke... but once she found out it'll cause a riot, right?

* * *

They were sitting on the sofa. Hinata beside Sasuke. Sasuke beside Hinata. They're eating Sasuke's birthday cake for her. It's a chocolate cake with some marshmallows, kisses and sprinkles on top. Yummy!

They were talking about their families and such… their friends… their life.

"Hinata… what do you think of me?" Sasuke looked away on him, nervously.

"My admirer?"She laughed; he smirked.

"I'm sure you're asking yourself why I like you… huh?" She smiled.

Silence…

Sasuke doesn't know where to start. "Let's say I think you're different from others. And when I first saw you, I felt very different than before." he smirked then, stood up and looked on her seriously. "Well, then I want to know more about you. Let's take a walk. Would you mind?" he offered her a hand and she gracefully accepted it.

* * *

They walked with silence. The lights on the streets were wonderful and romantic. They stopped on an ice cream stand just to buy some refreshments. Chocolate for Sasuke. Strawberry for Hinata.

"Sasuke, a-arigatou. T-Thank you for the w-wonderful time. I r-really am happy now that I'm with y-you." Her face was perfect red. She couldn't really believe that she's with Sasuke, a complete stranger yet she could feel she's safe.

"Then we should spend more time together. Come. Want to have fun?" she smiled. Sasuke considered it as a yes. He held her hand very tightly as if he didn't want to let go. Hinata blushed, as always but she was comfortable.

Sasuke led the way to a game station. They head in a toy machine.

"Tell me what you want."

"Hmmm… the Dango p-plushie." She pointed it out with her index finger, looking excitedly. Sasuke looked at the plushie with the I'll-gonna-get-you glare.

He started to control the lever. He looked at every angle and then he finally pushed the button.

"Here you go." As expected… Sasuke got the plushie. She hugged that one very tightly. And to thank him… she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sasuke raised a hand and put it in his cheek where Hinata kissed him.

It had been five hours since they had gone for a walk and every minute… they seemed to get closer and closer. They walked going back to Sasuke's house. Sasuke's hand holding hers. They opened the door and without any wasted time and hesitation, they sat on the sofa. Hinata's head rested on Sasuke's shoulders while Sasuke was having fun playing her hair.

They, with no doubt, were extremely tired but at least there were a lot of unexpected at the same time, unforgettable things had happened. Like when they bumped on a kid and the kid suddenly shouted that they're such a cute couple. Weird. And when there was an old man telling them that they're like yin and yang yet they're perfect. Etcetera… etcetera… all of these things have something to do about them being a great couple.

"Fun, eh?" Sasuke smirked trying to reminisce.

"Yah… sooo much…" Hinata giggled. But there was something that she remembered. She totally forgot about her friends at her house that supposed to be celebrating her birthday!

"Oh my God! I n-need to go home n-now. I'm sure they're all w-worried." She saw Sasuke moaned, disappointed. Shoot! She didn't even want to go now. She was happy when she was with Sasuke. "I r-really had fun. This served as m-my most memorable b-birthday of all." She hugged him again.

"Hn… because of the kidnapping thing?"

Hinata shook his head. "Iie. Because of you." Her face was flushed.

Sasuke's mouth formed a little smile. Well, I guess the kidnapping thing granted her birthday wish: to be with Sasuke that once she thought was impossible; and Sasuke's objective: to make Hinata fell for him.

"Well, Hinata. I think I should really get you home, now." He saw her pouted which was… cute. "Don't worry… the next time I'll kidnap you… you'll think of me as your lover."

He suddenly lifted her chin up and pressed her lips with his very passionately. Hinata kissed back. Her hands… at the back of his neck. His hands… at her waist trying to show that she's completely safe.

_I, Hinata Hyuuga, was kidnapped on my birthday by a sweet, gentle kidnapper._

_Fin._

* * *

**This is a Must Read:**-smiles-

Heiya! I know it didn't even look like kidnapping. It looked more of like spending whole time together with the one you love.  
I wrote this fanfic because Christmas vacation is almost over so… yeah, I just left something for fanfiction before I focused again on my studies. But I'll write during weekends so no worries…

**The Dango plushie back there… well, I got it from the anime Clannad…**  
The Big Dango Family! _Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku…_

-laughs-

Very well, don't mind my weirdness…

**Please review and tell me what you think about this one-shot. You can also tell me if this would be much better if I didn't make it as a one-shot.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading…**

**Oh well…. Review huh?**


End file.
